The present invention relates to a foldable display rack, and more particularly to a foldable display rack which can be used for displaying cards.
Display racks of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Some of such display racks are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 419,235; 969,495; 762,978; 1,858,653; 2,513,806; 3,952,875; 4,052,805. The display racks disclosed in these references are foldable for convenience and include side members spaced from one another in a first direction and a plurality of transverse members supported by the side members and spaced in a second direction which is transverse to the first direction. A very advantageous display rack is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,653, in which the side members are formed as chains, and transverse members are formed as rods supported by the chains. In this display rack, however, the chains are provided with additional rings through which the transverse rods are passed. Thus, the side members must have two different components, namely the links of the chains which are connected with one another in a movable fashion so as to allow folding of the display rack, and additional rings which are used directly for supporting the transverse rods. Such construction is relatively complicated to manufacture.